


Режет (без ножа)

by Sangrill



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cooking, F/M, Feels, Gen, Past Violence, Trust, WTF Kombat 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джейн просит помочь на кухне и вкладывает в его руки потенциальное орудие убийства. И совершенно не обеспокоена пребыванием наедине с вооруженным Зимним Солдатом. Осознание ножом бьет в сердце.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Режет (без ножа)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cutting Both Ways (Blunt and Sharp)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589962) by [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat). 



> С любовью для команды **WTF Bucky Barnes 2016**.  
>  Отдельных сердец бете **autodofe**.

— О, слава богу, вот ты где.  
Баки поднял глаза от планшета, свернув пока игру с птицами, свиньями и зданиями. Он знал о присутствии доктора Фостер на этаже, и слышал, как она вошла в комнату (посчитал бы обратное личным провалом), но не ожидал, что с ним заговорят.  
— Баки, ты мне не поможешь? Хотела приготовить нам с Тором какой-нибудь ужин, но заработалась и совершенно забыла о времени. Тони что, часы принципиально не признает? А то он, кажется, упорно убирает из лабораторий все, кроме таймеров, — пожаловалась она, вытирая руки кухонным полотенцем. Волосы во все стороны лезли из небрежного хвостика.  
Баки уставился на нее, уловив свое имя (по крайней мере, имя, к которому он пытался привыкнуть), но не вполне понимая смысл всех остальных слов. Мгновение спустя слова стали понятны, а вот смысла не прибавилось. Она хотела, чтобы он помог... с приготовлением пищи?  
Он мысленно пожал плечами. Это была четко обозначенная задача — определенно предпочтительнее стивовых расплывчатых слов: «Давай, попробуй наверстать упущенное. На любые вопросы я отвечу». Стив хотел как лучше, но иногда и представить не мог, что творилось у него в голове. Приготовление пищи хотя бы было занятием полезным, в отличие от освоения птичьей игры.  
— Это я могу, — ответил он, поднимаясь и следуя за ней на кухню. Он мог. Мог. Он мог быть полезным.  
— Ой, спасибо тебе большое. Серьезно, я так влипла из-за Тони и его пунктика относительно часов. Чтобы меня сюда вытащить, потребовалась смс-ка от Дарси, а она советовалась, что лучше надеть, и мне так повезло, я ведь была с головой в математике, а чтобы меня спустить с небес на землю, иногда требуется маленькое чудо... — Джейн, не переставая трещать, протянула ему пару внушительных белых луковиц, доску и большой нож. — Не порежешь кубиками? Ты прости, пожалуйста, просто если сама буду резать, то так разревусь, что не смогу прочитать рецепт.  
Баки кивнул, берясь за рукоять ножа, непроизвольно отмечая нюансы его тактических характеристик и то, что из-за рукояти он мало подходил для чего-либо, кроме стремительной, внезапной атаки. Однако качество заточки было удовлетворительным. Он стал ждать, когда она уйдет, но доктор Фостер вернулась к прерванным раскопкам в шкафу со специями, после чего извлекла фарш из морозильной камеры и кастрюльку с полки.  
Она даже и не взглянула на Баки. Он сидел от нее в трех футах — смертельно близко. На расстоянии вытянутой руки насчитывалось не менее трех десятков предметов, пригодных для нанесения удара, резаной или колотой раны. Не менее восемнадцати прочих объектов в поле зрения можно было использовать, чтобы временно вывести человека из игры. Силы левой руки хватило бы, чтобы пробить грудную стенку и вырвать сердце. Правой потребовалось бы приложить лишь минимальное усилие, чтобы раздавить горло.  
Она повернулась к нему спиной, поставила кастрюльку на плиту, включила подогрев, подождала немного, положила фарш и разворошила комок ложкой. Доктор Фостер склонилась близко к нему, чтобы взглянуть на рецепт, вскрикнула и протянула руку направо, прямо поверх его левого плеча, тараторя: «Прости, боже, я ведь даже не посчитала, сколько их надо, пожалуйста, только не говори, что Брюс уже все смолотил». Победно улыбаясь, она извлекла из шкафчика банки томатов и томатной пасты и со вздохом облегчения их пересчитала.  
Теперь на расстоянии броска образовалась раскаленная металлическая кастрюля с маслом и жиром. И доктора Фостер это, похоже, ни капли не беспокоило.  
— Как закончишь, просто брось этих плохих парней на сковородку, чтобы их как следует поджарить. Как думаешь, Тору нравится чили? Очень надеюсь. А тебе нравится? Можешь быть за дегустатора, — прощебетала она, доставая еще одну сковородку и масло, и тут же все бросила, чтобы заняться поисками мерных ложек.  
Баки опустил глаза на нож: в блестящем лезвии отражалась его металлическая рука. Луковицы с невинным видом таращились на него с разделочной доски. У него было задание. Задание: порезать лук. Он быстро разделался с луковицами, припоминая, как когда-то делал нечто похожее с частями тел строптивых пленников ГИДРЫ, чтобы те знали, что конечности их уже не спасти.  
На сей раз криков было куда меньше. Баки нравилось. Он собрал лук в кучку и бросил на раскаленную сковородку; тут же зашкворчало, и поднялся приятный аромат.  
— Ты его там помешай, будь другом! — попросила доктор Фостер, протягивая устрашающе длинную деревянную ложку, которую легче легкого было бы сломать пополам и использовать как колющее оружие. Она закончила поджаривать мясо и бросила к нему томаты и разнообразные специи, прежде чем перевести взгляд на лук. Она стояла бок о бок с ним — с ним и увесистыми предметами из раскаленного металла. Совершенно беспечно. Зная о том, кто он и на что способен. Тор ей рассказал, это Баки было точно известно.  
— Все, давай их в кастрюлю, — сказала она, указывая на его сковороду. Баки добавил лук в будущее чили и застыл: доктор Фостер подняла руку к его лицу, чтобы стереть со щеки дорожку влаги. Ладонь оказалась в опасной близости от его зубов.  
— Ой, прости ради бога. Не думала, что лук такой злой, — извинилась она, типичным для себя виноватым движением склонив голову.  
Баки почувствовал, как из глаза выкатилась новая капля жидкости.  
— Да нет, все в порядке.  
Доктор Фостер просияла и вернулась к энергичному помешиванию. Баки подался вперед, нарушая ее личное пространство, чтобы почитать рецепт. Она и ухом не повела.  
— А я знаю, где лежат сушеные перцы чили, — попробовал он.  
— Ты просто чудо, — отозвалась она. Баки отправился на поиски; по щекам стекало еще несколько слезинок.


End file.
